Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to variable tone electric guitars and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved wiring/circuitry system for interchanging the selection and combination of pickup outputs, volume and tone controls, and tonality select switch(s) to provide a wide variety of output sounds.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention relates broadly to electrical musical instruments of the string type and more particularly to an improved wiring apparatus for the provision of a variable tone electric guitar. It is typically applicable to an electrical guitar or similar musical instrument having a plurality of stretched strings extending across a body and a neck, between the head of the instrument and a bridge assembly connected to the body, in which the strings are caused to vibrate by plucking or picking same. However, the invention is capable of broader application and can be used in any musical or other instrument that uses magnetic coupling means of disposed adjacent vibrating string members to generate energy or music. It is directed toward the art of electric guitar circuit switching, more particularly, the invention to an electric guitar that enables quick changes of circuitry to establish different electrical relationships between one or more pickups, one or more volume and tone controls, and one or more switches through the present invention, the modular apparatus. Different tonal modes are selected by means of a modular wiring apparatus. In this way, the guitar is able to produce a variety of tonal characteristics that might otherwise be provided by using more than one guitar. The present invention provides a simple and intuitive modular circuitry system for generating and selecting multiple tonalities and tonal blends that are familiar to most musicians. It differs from previous related art by enabling an improved electronic circuitry relationship of the electric pickups, volume and tone controls, and switch(s) of a stock instrument connected through a passive modular wiring apparatus that determines which combinations of pickups, volume and tone controls, and switches on the guitar are connected at any one time.
Historically, many musicians desired to play guitars that generated tonalities beyond the limit of a single guitar. While previous related art allowed altering tonality of an instrument, they generally relied on hardwire modifications of a specific component that limited the capability to dynamically alter tonal characteristics. Musicians rejected guitars that produced entirely new tones and those that introduced active electronics, new and different knobs or buttons, and multiple hard-to-use switches. Male modules of the present apparatus may be quickly interchanged to allow a dynamic and unlimited combination of electronic profiles through various male modules of the apparatus without altering the external appearance or feel of the stock instrument. It does not change the outward appearance of the instrument nor the number or positioning of the pickups, volume and tone controls, and switch(s) of the stock instrument. Thus, the musician maintains his familiarity with the layout and operation of the pickups, volume and tone controls, and switch(s). Additionally, the modular apparatus is configured to complete a specified and finite set of selection variables that enables a plurality of popular and well recognized tonalities and tone blends, to be played on a single guitar selectively using simple switches, volume and tone controls, and pickup units disposed on the guitar body at well known locations that are familiar to electric guitarists. Unplugging the modular apparatus and replacing it with another wired to provide a different circuitry relationship yields another set of specified and finite set of selection variables that enable a different plurality of tones using the same pickups, and/or volume and tone controls, and/or switch(s) that are familiar to electric guitarists. The modular apparatus permits changing of circuits within minutes and in some cases, seconds, rather than hours previously required to disassemble, rewire, test, and reassemble the instrument. Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved approach to electric guitar circuitry design, wiring, and installation that overcomes the above-referenced problems. The compact size of the interchangeable male module allows an individual access to various multiple wiring circuit profiles contained within specific models of the male module and is limited only by the models and number of male modules the artist possesses. Should other tonalities be desired, the individual need only insert a different module rather than purchase a new instrument.
The present invention exceeds the capabilities of the referenced patents of previous related art. Each is described as to the capability with a statement as to how the present invention surpasses the described capability.
Pawar, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,537 produced a fixed wiring system to select a plurality of Gibson and Fender tonalities on a single guitar. In addition to the fixed wiring system, Pawar included a set of multiple and complicated switches to achieve the desired plurality of sounds. The present invention enables a wider plurality of tonalities through interchangeable wiring circuitry profiles resident on the male module of the apparatus without altering the guitar""s existing pickups, volume and tone controls, switch(s), and output jack.
Riboloff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,760 developed a guitar pickup switching system for a three-pickup guitar to allow the artist to select outputs of the pickups in any one of seven combinations. Two volume controls enable the artist to vary the blend of the treble pickup output and middle and rhythm pickup outputs from the switching system. Although this invention improves on the tonality provided from a single guitar, it modifies the visible appearance of the stock guitar and is limited in the tonalities provided. The present invention enables a wider plurality of tonalities through interchangeable wiring circuitry profiles resident on the male module of the apparatus without altering the guitar""s existing pickups, volume and tone controls, switches, and output jack.
Thomson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,808 developed a switching apparatus for electric guitar pickup coils having dual coil bridge humbucker pickups, dual coil fingerboard humbucker pickups and a single coil intermediate pickup. The apparatus comprised a four-gang three-way switch and a two-gang five-way switch interconnect so that the guitarist may control which combination of pickups operate at any one time thereby providing the tonal characteristics of a STRATOCASTER, a LES PAUL, or a xe2x80x9ccoil tappedxe2x80x9d LES PAUL guitar optional xe2x80x9cout of phasexe2x80x9d tonalities. Although this invention improves on the tonality provided from a single guitar, it modifies the visible appearance of the stock guitar and is limited in the tonalities provided. The present invention enables a wider plurality of tonalities through interchangeable wiring circuitry profiles resident on the male module of the apparatus without altering the guitar""s existing pickups, volume and tone controls, switches, and output jack.
Starr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,149 developed an apparatus for facilitating an electrically quiet, one touch electrical switching in and out of the guitar output circuit selected combinations of the at least two pickups electrically switched out of the guitar output circuit, comprising (1) a plurality of discrete switches; (2) an encoding means interconnected to each of the discrete switches for sensing which of the plurality of switches had been depressed thus creating a plurality of distinct control signals, one distinct control for each of the discrete switch depressed; and (3) a plurality of automatic switch means interconnected to the encoding means and interconnected between one of the at least two pickups and guitar output circuit. Although this invention improves on the tonality provided from a single guitar, it modifies the visible appearance of the stock guitar, requires a battery, and is limited in the tonalities provided. The present invention enables a wider plurality of tonalities through interchangeable wiring circuitry profiles resident on the male module of the apparatus without altering the guitar""s existing pickups, volume and tone controls, switches, and output jack and because it is a passive system, requires no battery.
Mercurio, U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,654 developed an electric stringed instrument with interchangeable pickup assemblies, which connect to electronic components fixed within the guitar body. This invention required extensive modification to the electric guitar, xe2x80x98featuring a body having a rectangular shaped, through-the-body cutout between the neck and bridge, and having a connector in a portion of the cutout.xe2x80x99 Although this invention approaches a modular capability, it is limited to pickup capability and requires extensive guitar modifications. The present invention enables a wider plurality of tonalities through interchangeable wiring circuitry profiles resident on the male module of the apparatus without altering the guitar""s existing pickups, volume and tone controls, switches, and output jack.
Riboloff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,918 developed a switching system for an electric guitar using a bridge and fingerboard humbucker pickups and a single coil intermediate pickup wherein distinct groups of Gibson tonality and Fender tonality can be readily selected. The system used a two-gang, five-position switch for tone selection, the switch employing two double contacting wipers; and, for mode selection either a toggle or push-pull double pole, double-throw switch was utilized. Although this invention improves on the tonality provided from a single guitar, it modifies the visible appearance of the stock guitar and is limited in the tonalities provided. The present invention enables a wider plurality of tonalities through interchangeable wiring circuitry profiles resident on the male module of the apparatus without altering the guitar""s existing pickups, volume and tone controls, switches, and output jack.
Palazzolo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,210 describes a detachable electric guitar pickup system that modularizes differing arrays of pickups to allow a plurality of sound. Although this increases the plurality of tones provided to a single guitar, it is limited to the current wiring system resident on the guitar. The present invention enables a wider plurality of tonalities through interchangeable wiring circuitry profiles resident on the male module of the apparatus without altering the guitar""s existing pickups, volume and tone controls, switches, and output jack.
Betticare, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,386 developed an interchangeable pickup system for an electric guitar similarly to Palazzolo; however, the interchangeable pickup system required machining to the existing guitar and was limited to the existing wiring on the guitar. Additionally, manufacturers added multiple knobs, buttons, and other electronic hardware to enable auxiliary coils to be connected in various combinations. The present invention enables a wider plurality of tonalities through interchangeable wiring circuitry profiles resident on the male module of the apparatus without altering the guitar""s existing pickups, volume and tone controls, switches, and output jack.
Hudak, U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,457 developed a bridge-type piezoelectric pickup for guitars and other stringed instruments that had a flexible circuit board carrying a pair of transversely polarized piezoelectric crystals for each string, the two crystals of each string being closely spaced from one another along the length of the string and supporting a common saddle resting on both of the crystals and supportingly engaging the associated string. Although this invention improves on the tonality provided from a single guitar, it is limited in the range of tonalities provided. The present invention enables a wider plurality of tonalities through interchangeable wiring circuitry profiles resident on the male module of the apparatus without altering the guitar""s existing pickups, volume and tone controls, switches, and output jack.
Furst, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,713, similarly to Riboloff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,760 developed a sound pickup switching apparatus for a stringed instrument having a plurality of sound pickups for an electric guitar. The apparatus included an operable switching device intended to connect the coils of the sound pickups in different combinations in order to produce an output signal of different tonality. Although this invention improves on the tonality provided from a single guitar, it modifies the visible appearance of the stock guitar and is limited in the tonalities provided. The present invention enables a wider plurality of tonalities through interchangeable wiring circuitry profiles resident on the male module of the apparatus without altering the guitar""s existing pickups, volume and tone controls, switches, and output jack.
Riboloff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,806 developed a switching system for an electric guitar using bridge and fingerboard humbucker pickups and an intermediate pickup that provided for a ready selection of distinct groups of Gibson tonalities and Fender tonalities. A four pole, five-position switch for tone selection provided one-of-ten tonality selection in conjunction with a dual pole, double throw switch. Although this invention improves on the tonality provided from a single guitar, it modifies the visible appearance of the stock guitar and is limited in the tonalities provided. The present invention enables a wider plurality of tonalities through interchangeable wiring circuitry profiles resident on the male module of the apparatus without altering the guitar""s existing pickups, volume and tone controls, switches, and output jack.
Wolstein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,919 developed a stringed instrument pickup and active switching circuitry that provided improvements in pickup sound combinations, hum rejection and overall electronic function. The circuit employed plural pickups, a selected combination of which may be selected by a rotary switch. A latching device controlled by the switch outputs produced a combination of control outputs to energize selected different FET switching devices to enable pickup signal outputs. Combined pickup signal outputs were then mixed and buffer amplified in a final output stage. Although this invention improves on the tonality provided from a single guitar, it modifies the visible appearance of the stock guitar and is limited in the tonalities provided. The present invention enables a wider plurality of tonalities through interchangeable wiring circuitry profiles resident on the male module of the apparatus without altering the guitar""s existing pickups, volume and tone controls, switches, and output jack.
The subject invention provides a passive electric guitar switching circuit module to generate a plurality of selectable desired tonality sounds from a single guitar with an existing set of pickups, volume and tone controls. Changing the module allows for a different, yet finite, set of pickup selections and may assign different functions to the potentiometers as to either volume or tone control.
The module regulates three sections: pickups, volume and tone controls, and tonality select switch(s). The pickup system includes one or more pickups, and where more than one pickup is used, a tonality select switch is provided for connecting or selecting additional pickups in desired combinations, thereby selecting from a plurality of desired tonalities.
The control section, including two or more potentiometers, functions in combination to provide volume and tone control of the pickup system. Each lead from the pickup(s), tonality select switch(s), and volume and tone controls is singularly connected to a designated pin on the male connector (collectivelyxe2x80x94the wiring harness). The electric guitar circuit control and switching module is connected to the wiring harness via a male connector to provide the circuitry relationships of the pickup(s), volume and tone controls, the tonality select switch(s) and required resistors and capacitors. The musician can selectively employ any of several interchangeable modules, each small, light, inexpensive, and easily transported. Each electric guitar circuit control and switching module contains one circuit, provides a finite set of pickup selections, and, thereby, provides a set plurality of desired tonalities. Additionally, the module allows the musician to select the relationships of pickup(s) and control electronics by changing to different modules, each module providing a finite set of pickup(s) selections, and thereby providing a set plurality of desired tonalities. Thus, with a guitar according to the present invention, a player has unsurpassed flexibility of plurality of tonalities compared to the prior art.
The invention is especially well suited for use in electric guitars and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and can be used in any musical or other instrument that uses magnetic coupling means of disposed adjacent vibrating string members to generate energy or music.